Batman/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"The nuke. Where'd you get it?" *"I'm handling this." *"Superman, don't!" *"That's enough!" *"After I checkout Arkham. Have to make sure Luthor didn't bust him out." *"Be there soon, Dick." *"He didn't. The real trap...is behind us." *"You're Luthor's pet now, Deathstroke?" *"Sorry, Deathstroke, no bonus for you." - After defeated Deathstroke *"Batman to Watchtower. Come in." *"Nightwing." *"Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption. Nice work." *"Bane, Catwoman, Grundy...You're all alone, Luthor." - After defeated Bane *"Psychopaths like you-" *"You're testing my patience." *"Time to teach you humility." *"Try this on, Genius." - After defeated Lex Luthor *"Superman, report." *"Make sure it's very deep space." *"Radiological. Metropolis." *"You gave him a nuke?!" *"This is Batman! Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates NOW!" *"Too bad for you." *"You push that button and eight million die." *"Metropolis...and yet..." *"Now stay down..." - After defeated Joker *"And keep quiet." *"I'm in a nightmare." *"I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis." *"It's a durability enhancer. Five-U-93-R." *"Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent." *"They're not evil. Most obey Superman out of fear...or they believe he's right and have lost perspective." *"He's with me." *"Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters..." *"I have a weapon...to take down Superman. A Kryptonite-based laser that-" *"I didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more." *"The weapon's in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it." *"Shut it clow- aagh..." *"I don't think so Hawkgirl-" *"You can turn that off now." *"What are you playing at, Harleen? What's he doing here?" *"Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his." *"Quiet or I'll cuff you and leave you for the police." *"To free your Batman we need to complete our mission." *"Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now." *"And you're too dangerous to run free." *"More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you." *"Exposed my identity and froze all WayneTech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person." *"In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis." *"Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind so he believed he was fighting Doomsday...but it was Lois." *"Joker linked the nuke's trigger to Lois's heartbeat. When she and the baby died, Metropolis died with them." *"Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him." *"Would you take any chances with me?" *"I need to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. You're with me. You three secure the Batcave entrance. It's in the study." *"Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns." *"Grundy's a zombie. He'll be fine." *"Let's go. It won't be long before Superman knows we're here." *"The cave walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way he could find what we're here for." *"Neutralizing Superman was not a call I could make alone." *"So I put the weapon in a vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies." *"With my Green Arrow dead, and the others backing Superman's insanity, I needed you. Your matching DNA." *"It's behind there. Lantern..." *"That one." *"Hands on the scanners." *"Computer...begin recognition scan..." *"That's it. Let's move." *"Damn..." *"The Kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair." *"Even with Luthor, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly." *"At ease, Cyborg." *"It's a long story." *"There's no time." *"Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing Batman just became our priority." *"Of course it is." *"And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you." *"Can you stop it?" *"We're almost in position. Batman out." *"Harleen. Get your people into position. Occupy any local law enforcement you can." *"We're in position. Commence assault." *"We're getting closer. Stay alert." *"Save it, Selina." *"Spare me?" *"Small comfort for the ones who died in my place." *"There is no "we" anymore." *"I have a job to do." *"You joined the wrong side, Selina." - After defeated Catwoman *"This is Damian Wayne." *"You stopped being my son when you killed Dick Grayson." *"He was my son." *"You're dead to me." - After defeated Nightwing *"Let's get moving." *"So you're what all the fuss is about." *"I could say the same about you." *"Raven..." *"Raven that's enough!" *"I'll apologize later..." - After defeated Green Arrow *"Raven! Show yourself!" *"Can you walk?" *"Get him outside!" *"Just go!" *"Superman is the enemy, Hal. Not me." - After defeated Yellow Lantern *"This isn't about Joker. It's about you." *"For what? To control? To oppress?" *"Crime took my family too, Clark." *"Now!" *"No." *"I brought you here to get the Kryptonite weapon. And that plan failed." *"You're going home. Then I'm destroying the inter-dimensional transporter." *"It'll buy you time to prepare." *"We have an alternative. We bring over our Superman. Finish this fight." *"One Superman in this world is enough." *"We need to get the transporter out. If it's damaged, you'll never get back home." *"Understood." *"It gets worse by the minute. We have to get to-" *"Once I'm finished, you're all going home." *"You know, I get it. Like you, I've planned for the day Superman might lose control." *"But without help, you'll die. And the Insurgency along with you." *"Then maybe that's my fate." *"We don't believe in fate." *"This is my world. My fight." *"You made it ours when you brought us here." *"If we're done here...We're losing time." - After defeated himself *"This is a mistake." *"You brought use here because you had faith. Faith we'd uphold the values you've given everything to defend." *"So trust us. Trust yourself. And let's end this." *"You have no idea how to use it, do you..." *"I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out..." *"We'll take the others. So you can focus on their Superman." *"Collateral damage." *"I realize this isn't entirely accurate. But it's good to have you back." *"No. Not even you. There's been enough killing." *"Superman's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in." *"The next job is restoring civil order." *"Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us." *"I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government. None of us do." *"Crime and corruption will return." *"Ollie would have called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic." *"He'll stand trial. They all will." *"About what?" *"I hope for your world's sake, you never find out." *"Just keep this in mind." *"If something ever happens and you do lose it?" *"I'm coming for you." In Battle *"Stay down." - Outro *"Try again!" *"Had enough?" *"Don't get up." - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on various characters *"Stand down Selina!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Catwoman *"You lack discipline!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Catwoman *"Wrong choice partner!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Nightwing *"Wrong move, son" - (Insurgency) Occasionally after performing a Super Move on (Regime) Nightwing *"Surprised Clark?" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Superman *"I'll do it again." - Occasionally after performing a grab on various characters *"You're out of shape." - Occasionally after performing a grab on (Insurgency) Batman *"Too slow, Bruce." - Occasionally after performing a grab on (Insurgency) Batman *"Your move, Bruce." - (Insurgency) Occasionally after performing a grab on Batman *"I won't hold back." - Occasionally after performing a grab on Catwoman *"Try again, Slade." - Occasionally after performing a grab on Deathstroke *"Back to Peña Dura!" - Occasionally after performing a grab on Bane *"You're not my equal" - Occasionally after performing a grab on Bane *"Laugh Clown" - Occasionally after performing a grab on Joker Clash *"You're afraid." - Clash with any Character *"You're mine!" - Clash with any Character *"You're sweating." - Clash with any Character *"This is my turf." - Clash with any Character *"Coming at you." - Clash with any Character *"Your age is showing." - Clash with younger Characters *"You're testing my patience!" - Clash with any Character *"I can hurt you." - Clash with Cyborg or Zatanna Defense Wagers *"The calm before the storm." - Clash with Aquaman *"Low on venom?" - Clash with Bane *"You're goin' down, Bane." - Clash with Bane *"I told Jim I'd protect you." - Clash with Batgirl *"That's enough Barbara." - Clash with Batgirl *"Comin' at ya!" - Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"You're good." - (Insurgency) Clash with Batman *"Call it a draw?" - (Insurgency) Clash with Batman *"The gloves are off..." - Clash with Catwoman *"Enough, Selina."- Clash with Catwoman *"Taking you down, Selina." - Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad mercenary." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Give it up, Harley!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Sending you home." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Psychopaths like you." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Stop wasting my time!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Back to Arkham!" - Clash with The Joker *"This ends with you in jail." - Clash with The Joker *"It's over, clown!" - Clash with The Joker *"Wrong move." - Clash with Lobo *"You're making it easy." - Clash with Lobo *"Go back to Bludhaven." - Clash with Nightwing *"Don't make me angry." - Clash with Nightwing *"Killing me won't help." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You disappoint me." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You're on the losing side." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"How's Daddy?" - Clash with Raven *"I can stop you." - Clash with Scorpion *"I know your moves." - Clash with Scorpion *"Over-grown gorilla." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"You're done, Clark." - Clash with Superman *"If it's a fight you want." - Clash with Superman *"Don't underestimate me." - Clash with Superman *"Strength isn't everything." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"This exercise is over." - Clash with Zatanna Attack Wagers *"I'll hurt more than your pride." - Clash with Aquaman *"That's what you think." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"I don't break easily." - Clash with Bane *"Hardly." - Clash with Bane *"Probably." - Clash with Batgirl *"Lesson one's humility." - Clash with Batgirl *"You expected otherwise?" - Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Not our style." - Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Ready and waiting." - (Insurgency) Clash with Batman *"Not right now." - Clash with Catwoman *"Interesting choice of words." - Clash with Cyborg *"Talk to my lawyer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Tempting." - Clash with Deathstroke *"It won't help you." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Do I have to say it?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"That's the idea." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"The song is over." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll still ground you." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Thanks for caring." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"I am smiling."- Clash with The Joker *"Shut it, clown!" - Clash with The Joker *"Dream on." - Clash with Lobo *"Your choice." - Clash with Lobo *"Focus, Dick." - Clash with Nightwing *"Glad you noticed." - Clash with Nightwing *"One messed-up kid." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You're not me." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"And a murderer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You're the terrorist." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven *"I'm sure you'll tell me." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven *"Apparently I can." - Clash with Scorpion *"I'm Batman." - Clash with Scorpion *"I figured that out." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Grundy not that bright." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"I'll go easy on you." - Clash with Superman *"Never say 'never'." - Clash with Superman *"Prove it." - Clash with Superman *"I've heard that before." - (Insurgency) Clash with Superman *"Just shut up and fight!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"If you can kill me." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Cause I'm not a killer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Don't count on it." - Clash with Zatanna *"You guessed wrong." - Clash with Zatanna Injustice 2 Story Mode * "In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth... That every villain is the hero of his own story." * "Superman was no exception." * "The Joker drugged him, tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois, and made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis." * "So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line was crossed, there was no going back." * "He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate. Stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary." * "But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil." * "That's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat..." * "He's going to kill them, Damien." * "Killing people isn't justice. Superman can't see that. He's grieving. He needs time to heal." * "Prepare to eject!" * "A warning shot, Cyborg?" * "You're gonna have to." * "You're right to be angry. But it's not a blank check. And the Justice League isn't a death squad." * "You don't see it yet, but Superman's wrong." - After defeated Cyborg * "Your glider skills need work." * "Let's go." * "Secure the loading docks." * "Yes. To keep you and Clark from making a terrible mistake." * "Not like this." * "I need you to tell me the truth. Where is he?" * "That's why I came." * "You're better than this, Clark." * "And executing them will end it? First Joker, now this... When does it stop?" * "I wanted to kill my parents' murderer. I could have. But that's not the life they wanted for me, and it's not the life Lois would want for you." * "To dull your powers. You need to stop, take time to grieve, before it's too late." * "Which is why I have to stop you." * "I'm sorry, Clark..." - After defeated Superman * "Robin, let him go!" * "I'm warning you, son..." * "Dammit, Damian! This is a line we do not cross!" * "Damian... I never meant to..." - After defeated Robin * "It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. But we can't ever forget why we put them there. We must stay vigilant." * "Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR firm, Lucius." * "Superman's never getting out. I made that clear." * "Brother Eye's secretary is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exist." * "What's that?" * "Hm." * "Dinah, Oliver--thanks for coming on short notice." * "My great-grandfather built the original Gotham Underground. But these days..." * "...It's the Batcave." * "And this is Brother Eye." * "More than that. A communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble's here." * "Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them them where we can, but we're stretched thin. Vulnerable. Harleen. Show them what you found." * "My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know." * "I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd." * "Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public." * "She's a different person since Joker died. Mostly." * "Our best chance to stop Grodd is a preemptive strike." * "There is no Army. Not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from the ground up." * "Grodd's their Alpha. Take him down and the others will submit. But be wary of running into other members of the Society. They're more coordinated than we knew..." * "If this is more than you and Ollie are comfortable with, Dinah, I'll have Blue Beetle and Firestorm take over." * "You've been out of the fight a long time. You have a family..." * "Brother Eye, give me an update on the team at Gorilla City." * "Why not?" * "Brainiac. What can you tell me?" * "You're afraid of him..." * "He's invading. Says you belong to him." * "You never mentioned that before... How do I beat him?" * "I'll find a way." * "Not his." * "Because you got your head straight and helped take down Clark. If he was still in charge... he'd still be wearing yellow." * "Lantern." * "Maybe it's time I widened my circle of trust." * "You're going to Atlantis. Our circle of trust needs Aquaman and his Marines." * "Get used to that." * "We have to evacuate the occupied cities before taking on Brainiac. But we need firepower..." * "Only Blue Beetle and Firestorm. But they're busy." * "They're the last line of defense if Brainiac moves on Superman." * "Beetle and Firestorm are green. But together, they're the most powerful team we have..." * "Firestorm, stand down!" * "Who are you?" * "You're right, Diana. I can't." * "By the means at hand." * "Saving the world is enough for now." * "We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, the world needs us..." * "Give us some privacy." * "That was reckless. Don't pull a stunt like that again." * "Make up for it by finishing another mission. Discreetly." * "Without tight coordination, we'll lose valuable time." * "Catwoman and Harley will join you. You'll need their help getting into the Batcave." * "You can't. I reverse-engineered your armor's Mother Box technology." * "Not yet..." * "We plan our attack. Once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize." * "Remember. Out there, there's no Regime. Not anymore. So we do. Not. Kill." * "Let's go." * "Keep what?" * "Hmm... Forgot that was there..." * "Copy. Brother Eye, broadcast on the old Justice League band." * "We're back online, everyone. We have one hour to evacuate civilians before we engage Brainiac and the fleet." * "Brainiac controls the entire fleet from that skull ship. Take him down, take them all down." * "Locking on the skull ship." * "Brainiac's force shield is creating a concussive feedback loop." * "Superman! The force shield concentrates its energy at your point of attack. Move faster than it can, and you might break through!" * "I'll miss him too..." * "He was a good friend once. I trusted him with my life. But the Joker got to him, and I wasn't there to stop it. I lost my friend Clark, and... I've missed him ever since." * "Atlantis?" * "No one's giving up yet. Anyone hear from Beetle or Firestorm?" * "Even if I thought you'd honor that deal, we wouldn't take it." * "No. We'll find a way to take down Brainiac's shields. We have to." * "So he might be vulnerable to a magic-based attack." * "Then that's our plan. Aquaman, Adam. Get to Kahndaq." * "Cyborg, where's that signal disrupter?" * "Supergirl, on me. Victor, help the others fight those Betas." * "The signal gets stronger this way..." * "What is it?" * "I'm not sure we can..." * "And I thought I could make an entrance..." * "Captured, somewhere on board." * "We'll find her. But we only have 20 minutes before Brainiac's Betas scorch the Earth." * "They're attacking the Betas, just in case we don't pull through." * "Firestorm! What happened to you?" * "To answer your question... This is how we get past him." - When player chooses him * "Control rod. Perfect for stopping runaway fission." * "We'll get your minds right. I promise." - After defeated Firestorm * "It's a work in progress. I might be able to restore them..." * "Brainiac's adapting." * "I can help him. Keep those Betas busy..." - When player chooses him * "Swamp Thing, hear me, your power's being used against you! Against the Green!" * "Now let's get you free." - After defeated Swamp Thing * "Quantity or difficulty?" - When player chooses Superman * "It should disrupt their link with Brainiac." * "Jason? Professor Stein?" * "Brainiac added a third mind to your head." * "Brainiac's Ship. Firestorm will get you back on terra firma." * "Report to Hal. He'll need help fighting Brainiac's suicide Betas." * "No Brainiac. Where is he?" * "You hate magic..." * "And I'll hunt down Brainiac." * "So much for the magical advantage. I'll take care of this." - When player chooses him * "I don't answer to your Lords of Order." - After defeated Doctor Fate * "It's over, Kent." * "Unless we stop you." * "We'll find a way." * "Good. Should make it easier to cut him off from the Betas..." * "This is Batman. Brainiac is down..." * "Brainiac's mind is the ship's CPU. Apparently he doesn't have a backup system..." * "Destroyed." * "Clark, wait!" * "This could kill you!" * "Create a bypass loop. Put the ship on autopilot!" * "Like you said, I'm persistent." - After defeated Brainiac * "We have to get you out of there!" * "Some cities are still trapped in the collection. Others were lost, wiped from the ship's memory. Metropolis, Coast City..." * "Clark, no." * "Even if I agreed that he should die, you can't. We need him alive to save the rest of our cities." * "Or we could lose more cities." * "It was never that simple, Diana!" * "Gold Kryptonite, courtesy of Firestorm." * "Stay down. Enough exposure and you'll be de-powered permanently." * "Arthur, don't do this! You don't want to follow Clark..." * "Atlantis needs to get with the times." - After defeated Aquaman * "I'm tired of fighting you, Arthur." * "Go back to Kahndaq, Adam. Stay here and you'll be prosecuted." * "All that ancient wisdom. Wasted." ''- ''After defeated Black Adam * "Supergirl, where are you?" * "Lead them to the Cave." * "Of course it isn't..." * "Schemes? I'm not the one who stoked Clark's worst fears." * "But you didn't bring peace." * "You started a war!" * "Your war is over." - After defeated Wonder Woman * "Do you remember that night, when you told me Lois was pregnant?" * "That was a good memory..." * "I miss the people we were then." * "You of all people know, Clark." * "I never quit." * "He'll be out for a while." * "I'm sorry, Kara." * "I couldn't save him." * "Kara, it's safe now." * "We'll be ready." * "Are you alright?" * "That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it." * "When Clark and I founded the Justice League, we didn't govern people, we protected them. Plain and simple." * "Maybe... this world could use a team like that again." * "Welcome to the circle of trust." * "You don't have to do this..." - After Superman defeats him * "Then what? I'm your next victim?" * "So go ahead, Clark. Do it. Show me what a villain looks like." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Quit pulling your punches." * "Rethink your strategy." * "Your move." * "Now." - Super Move * "You're leaving, Brainiac." * "It's over, Diana." * "Don't waste my time." - After winning a round * "There's no peace in revenge." - To Superman after winning a round * "You're going back to jail." - To Superman after winning a round * "Your only hope is surrender." - To Wonder Woman after winning a round * "Finding it hard to smile?" - To Joker after winning a round * "Blind rage is foolish." - To Atrocitus after winning a round * "Now who's broken?" - To Bane after winning a round * "Bad batch of Venom, Bane?" - To Bane after winning a round * "What's Wildcat been teaching you?" - To Black Canary after winning a round * "Sure you're ready, Dinah?" - To Black Canary after winning a round * "The smart choice is surrender." - To Brainiac after winning a round * "We can call it, Selina." - To Catwoman after winning a round * "There's room for improvement." - To Catwoman after winning a round * "Being angry isn't enough." - To Cyborg after winning a round * "You're grinding gears, Barry." - To Flash after winning a round * "We need to discuss the guns." - To Harley Quinn after winning a round * "Your quiver's empty." - To Green Arrow after winning a round * "I'm not your enemy, Kara." - To Supergirl after winning a round * "I'm tired of Kryptonians!" - To Supergirl after winning a round * "Let it go, Victor." - To Mr. Freeze after winning a round * "Now the heat's on you." - To Mr. Freeze after winning a round * "You're terror ends now!" - To Scarecrow after winning a round * "I conquered fear long ago." - To Scarecrow after winning a round * "It's getting old, Damian." - To Robin after winning a round *"Unusually sloppy, Damian." - To Robin after winning a round * "You're dead to me." - To Robin after winning a round * "You need more than magic, Fate." - To Doctor Fate after winning a round * "The helm's blinding you, Kent." - To Doctor Fate after winning a round * "Crawl back to the sea." - To Aquaman after winning a round * "So much for you're scheme." - To Captain Cold or Scarecrow after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "You're going to get hurt." * "I'm ending this nightmare." * "There's no place to hide." * "Better, but not good enough." * "This won't end well for you." * "Should I dial it back?" * "Ready for more?" * "I never lose." * "I hope this isn't your best." * "I want to trust you." * "You'll regret this." * "You're definitely a headache." * "Still trying to kill me?" * "Arkham's your next stop!" * "Go back to Ysmault!" - Clash with Atrocitus * "Calmed down yet?" - Clash with Atrocitus or Robin * "You're done, Bane." - Clash with Bane * "Would a seventh god help?" - Clash with Black Adam * "I want to trust you." - Clash with Catwoman or Harley Quinn * "Flash expected better of you." - Clash with Captain Cold * "It's over, Victor!" - Clash with Cyborg or Mr. Freeze * "Guns aren't the answer." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Take off the helmet, Kent!" - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Fight discipline, Jason." - Clash with Firestorm * "You're done with the Regime?" - Clash with The Flash * "Still trying to control me?" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Give up, Hal!" - Clash with Green Lantern * "Pamela, you need help!" - Clash with Poison Ivy * "If Talia could see you..." - Clash with Robin * "Here's your line in the sand." - Clash with Superman * "Go back to the swamp!" - Clash with Swamp Thing * "It's over, Diana!" - Clash with Wonder Woman * "You corrupted Clark!" - Clash with Wonder Woman * "Ready to negotiate?" - Clash with Wonder Woman or Aquaman Attack Wagers * "Don't bet on it." * "Don't be so sure." * "Not the smartest choice." * "I'm not dead yet." * "I'm Batman." * "I never quit." * "How'd you think this would go?" * "So far, I've held back." * "Not in my vocabulary." * "Not worth the effort." * "Just stop you. We don't kill." - Clash with himself * "You did to Superman." - Clash with Aquaman * "I only come in black." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Not as much." - Clash with Black Canary * "I've got a few chapters left." - Clash with Brainiac * "Never better." - Clash with Bane * "I am Gotham." - Clash with Bane or Scarecrow * "...who's winning." - Clash with Black Adam, Green Lantern, Hellboy * "You should be." - Clash with Captain Cold * "And you are?" - Clash with Cyborg * "This is training." - Clash with Catwoman * "But you're still missing." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Gotham will rise again." - Clash with Doctor Fate or Scarecrow * "Careful, Harleen." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Not even you, Joker." - Clash with Joker * "I could say the same, son." - Clash with Robin * "You're no ordinary girl." - Clash with Supergirl * "I'm getting closer." - Clash with Swamp Thing * "You can have him." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes